


Cold Ice And Sweaty Nights

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Angst, Chaptered, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hockey, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oh god, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, hockey sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings is the little brother of Nicholas Hemmings. Nicholas plays on the hockey team for Sydney. Luke sits in the bleachers, cheering for his brother along with the crowd. One night, his brother invites him to the celebration party for winning a game. There he meets Ashton Irwin. A tall, hazel eyed, curly headed boy who he falls head over heels for. He's nothing compared to Luke. Luke has glasses and is over all shy. His homework assignments and projects are the least of his problems now Ashton Irwin is in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Ice And Sweaty Nights

Luke Hemmings stood in the middle of the party, dumbfounded and not sure what to do. He was pushed around by couples who danced, spilling his Coca-Cola on himself. He grumbled, peaking his head up to look for his brother. There. He saw Nicholas leaning against the wall, his arm wrapped around the waist of girlfriend, Haley.

"Nick!" Luke shouted, walking over, biting his lip. Nicholas rolled his eyes, saying something to Haley and joining up with Luke and walking into the less crowded kitchen.

"What happened to you? Did someone spill there drink on you?" Nicholas asked, staring at the stain on Luke's dressy blue top that ran down to his waist.

"No. I spilt my drink on myself." Luke grumbled out, staring at the floor.

"Do you need a new shirt?" Nicholas asked, looking around for what seemed a person. "Ashton! Hey!" Nicholas smiled and waved Ashton over. Luke starred, drooling almost. Luke pulled his lip between his teeth, trying not to stare at the beautiful boy before him.

"Baby brother here is clumsy and spilt his drink on himself. Can you lend him a shirt?" Nicholas asked Ashton, a fake smile on his face. Nicholas was the team captain of the hockey team, meaning, he asked, he got.

Ashton's eyes flicked to Luke, a smirk creeping to his face. "My pleasure. Follow me." Ashton lead Luke into his bedroom, only the thump of loud music to be heard.  
"So...'Baby brother' what's your actual name?" Ashton asked pulling out his favourite shirt, turning around and biting his lip.

"Lucas." Luke managed to stutter out, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging. Ashton chuckled deeply and tossed Luke his shirt. "I'm gonna call you Luke, fits you better." Ashton said, stepping closer as Luke failed to catch the shirt. Ashton smiled, reaching his hands out, running his thumb over Luke's cheek. 

Luke's eyes were wide, he had to choices, push Ashton off, or, let Ashton do whatever he wanted with him. He went with the second choice. 

"I bet you look cute without these too." Ashton said licking his lips, pulling Luke's glasses off. Luke seemed to choke on words, barely letting out stutters as Ashton leaned in. 

"Can I kiss you?" Ashton asked, biting his bottom lip, his large hands landing on Luke's waist. Luke let his mouth hang open, nodding in the slightest, a blush on his face the shade of crimson. "Good boy." Ashton muttered, tilting up Luke's chin, pressing his lips against Luke's rough and hard. 

Ashton felt different to kiss, better then any of his other kisses. He tasted like mint gum and hard liquor, his lips were soft and plump, perfect for kissing. Luke kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ashton's neck, pulling him closer. Ashton smirked as he kissed Luke, squeezing Luke's hips in his hands, pulling away and pushing Luke onto his bed, hovering over top of him.

Luke gasped, pulling away from Ashton with bruised lips. "You're so pretty..." Ashton mumbled, running his thumb across Luke's purple lips, staring down at him with dark eyes.  
"Have you ever given a blowjob before?" Ashton asked, biting his lip and grinding his and Luke's hard on's together. 

Luke stared up at Ashton, his eyes innocent as he shook his head. Ashton chuckled deeply, running a hand through his curly locks. "Of course you haven't." Ashton let out a giggle, standing up and pointing to the floor. "On your knees, Hemmings." Ashton ordered and Luke obeyed crawling off of the bed and kneeling on the ground. 

Ashton peeled off his own shirt then Luke's, unbuckling his belt and pulling off his trousers then his boxers, pumping his length. Luke looked up at Ashton nervously, biting his own lip. "Bring your pretty lips here." Ashton ordered, grabbing the back of Luke's head and pulling his head closer. Luke chocked for a moment, placing his hands on Ashton's thighs, kissing the head of Ashton's cock. "Good boy. Now let me fuck your face." Ashton smiled, guiding his hard on to Luke's bruised lips. 

Luke looked up at Ashton, his eyes wide and innocent as ever. "Open your mouth for me."Ashton said, gripping Luke's jaw and pushing the head of his cock into Luke's mouth. Luke rested his shaky hands on Ashton's cock, taking more of him.

 

-

Okay hi guys! Sorry for not posting in months. But I just wanted to try this out, see if I could actually write smut. (This is my first time.) So what do you guys think? I plan on writing more.


End file.
